


Madness

by tsubame_17



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El hombre es el único animal que siempre tropieza con la misma piedra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kmiya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kmiya).



Estaban encerrados en aquel reducido espacio.  
La ducha estaba cerrada pero el vapor todavía estaba impregnando el aire, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran algo mas pegajosos.  
  
Su cuerpo, cubierto con pequeños espasmos, se acercaba cada vez mas al del otro chico. Él, por mucho que intentara, no podía reprimirse, sin embargo, la fuerte y entrecortada respiración era casi lo único que delataba a su compañero.  
  
Necesitaba el contacto, y aunque no quería, estaba seguro de que, otra vez, perdería la apuesta.  
  
Cerró un poco mas su mano alrededor de ambos penes acelerando la frotación, mientras con la otra intentaba acariciar los testículos del otro y no evitó apoyar su cabeza sobre el blanco pecho.  
  
El olor a sexo lo embriagaba.  
  
Casi por instinto, le lamió el pecho y el cuello para llegar a la barbilla y morderla. Un pequeño gruñido fue la respuesta que obtuvo.  
  
Se encogió sobre sí mismo, intentando no correrse pero era inevitable, y un fuerte gemido lo acompañó.  
  
Las manos del otro lo sujetaron de los hombros y lo pusieron a distancia.  
  
Poco a poco logró calmar su respiración, él todavía no lo soltaba.  
  
\- Deberías estar acostumbrado a esto- le escucho decir.  
  
\- ¿A perder? ¡Nunca!- replicó convencido.  
  
\- A que estar así no me excita- le susurró en el oído, mientras lo apoyaba contra la pared de la ducha y lo dejaba solo.

 


End file.
